Over the Rainbow
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Complete!! Ginny's dream may finally come true... (i suck at summaries)
1. Cute Confrontation

Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry, I barely own a pair of shoes!

(my first harry/ginny fic, inspired by the true events as told  by Moe, go read her fics! This is dedicated to her, and all of us out there whose dreams seem out of reach) ;)

There was a lot of things about Ginny Weasley that made her feel different. For one, she had outrageously red hair, freckles she couldn't seem to grow out of, and robes that barely tickled her ankles. To add to it even more, she was always shadowed by her six older brothers, and completely looked over by the boys at school.

But there was only one that mattered to her, and she had cared about him since the moment she saw him, ready to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time six years ago.

And he was Harry Potter, now in his seventh and final year at school. He had saved her life when she was only eleven, and he was embarrassed by her Valentine she had sent him earlier that year. Now that she thought of it, sending a dwarf after him with a harp wasn't that great of an idea.

Ron and Hermione had always had a thing for each other, and now, when they weren't arguing, their tongues were down each other's throats. And when she thought about Harry's girlfriend, her stomach tied up in knots.

It was none other than Cho Chang, beautiful, popular, and an excellent athelete.

Everything, Ginny thought miserably, she wasn't.

When Cho had graduated two years, she returned to Hogwarts to referee Quidditch matches, and be close to Harry.

Ginny was on her way back from the library; as the intense course load the sixth years had been given was starting to make Ginny feel a little too much like Hermione. But she could never be as bossy or straight forward like Hermione was. Ginny was quiet, and shy. She stumbled over a branch that lay carelessly in her path, and fell, her books going every which way. She quickly gathered them up, and stepped backwards into someone's chest. And a not too scrawny chest, either. Feeling her heart in her throat, she turned around and saw none other than Harry, dressed in his Quidditch robes, and carrying his broomstick. He had probably come from Quidditch practice, and he wore a smile on his handsome face, his emerald eyes shining.

Ginny felt like she could die right then and there. She shuddered on the spot. "I am so sorry! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Harry smiled, and bent down to retrieve her Quill she had dropped. "It's ok, it's ok, I didn't see you either." He handed her the Quill, and Ginny took it with a trembling hand.

There was a pause.

            "Are you on your way back to the castle?" he asked.

Ginny, unable to speak, because of her utter embarasment, nodded.

He grinned. "Great, I'll walk you."

Ginny felt her pulse quicken, and they turned in the direction of the castle.

            "Do you have a lot of work this semester?" he asked, nodding to the books. "You look like Hermione."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot." She said.

There was another pause as they walked.

Say something, her brain scolded her.

            "So…" Ginny started. "How… how is Quidditch going?"

Harry grinned again. "Great. Having Cho help out has been remarkable."

Ginny frowned at the sound of her name. 

            "Are you going to come to my game on Saturday?" he asked. "It's against Ravenclaw."

Ginny smiled. Was he actually inviting her? Did it really matter to him whether she was there or not? 

            "By that smile, I guess so," he said.

Ginny, blushing furiously gave a little smile. "Yes, yes, I'll come." 

His grin didn't falter once. "Great. Maybe if Ron and Hermione can pull themselves apart long enough to walk out to the Pitch, they'll come too."

Ginny giggled.

Harry stopped in front of the stone steps that lead into the castle. 

            "Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

            "I'm meeting Cho out here," he said.

She hoped he didn't see the dissapoint in her face, or hear it in her voice. "Oh."

            "It was great talking to you again," he said quickly.

            "Yeah, you too," she called as she turned to leave.

            "Harry!"

Cho had arrived on the scene. Ginny didn't turn around when she heard them kiss, and she hurried into the castle.


	2. Whispers

Wellity, wellity, wellity, I'm finally done chapter 2! I only skipped college, and went off some food for awhile to bring this chapter to you. Enjoy. This story is dedicated to Moe, my protégé. (smile smile)

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Chapter 2

Ginny found Ron and Hermione in the common room, working. She flopped down across from them.

            "Hi, Ginny," Hermione smiled.

            "Hey," Ginny moped.

            "Ron, what're you doing?" Hermione asked.

            "Making up more lies for Proffessor Trelawney. Where's Harry when you need him? I need to see if he's going to be crushed by a shooting star this month."

Hermione and Ginny giggled.

            "I don't think you have to worry about something as far fetched as that," Hermione said.

            "Harry's with… he's with Cho," Ginny said quietly. 

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, and then looked back at Ginny.

            "Hey," Hermione said cheerfully. "We're having an open ball this year."

            "What's an open ball?" Ginny asked.

            "There's no age restriction on who we could ask," Hermione said with a wink. 

Ginny blushed.

            "Who ya thinking of?" Ron prodded, smiling. 

            "No one," Ginny replied quickly. "I… I have work to do," she said, and ran up the stairs to her dorm, blushing furiously.

            "Wow," Hermione said when Ginny was out of earshot. "She really likes Harry, huh?"

Ron nodded. "You should see her room. Tons and tons of pictures."

            "Poor thing," Hermione said. "Harry shouldn't be with Cho. Ron…"

            "She's my sister," Ron stated.

            "I know, but it's Harry! Ron, don't you trust Harry?"

            "Of course I trust Harry…" he said. "Why are you even asking?"

            "And wouldn't you feel better if it was Harry going out with Ginny instead of someone else?"

Ron made a face. "Not really…"

Hermione gave him a look.

            "Hermione, I'm seventeen years old, I'm too young for a stroke!" he declared.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Think about it, Ron! Ginny LOVES Harry! Don't you see it?"

Ron sighed. "Maybe you're right…"

Hermione grinned. "I always am."

Okay, so whatcha think? More will come with more reviews!!! :o) and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it


	3. Boys are Blind!

Chapter 3

She had made up her mind to do it. She was going to do. She only hoped that she didn't lose her voice when she opened her mouth to speak to him.

            "Harry?" Ginny called uncertainly.

It was there. All systems go.

He was sitting on the stone steps of the castle, a book open in his lap, and he was scribbling furiously on a leaf of parchment. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes, his broomstick lay at his feet.

He looked up at her, and smiled.

            "O-oh, you're busy, I won't bother you."

            "No, no." he said, closing his book. "I could use a break."

She took a small step toward him, and sat down. "Are you waiting for Cho?"

            "Yeah," he replied.

There was a pause, and Ginny began wringing her hands.

            "Are you okay, Ginny?" he asked.

            "I… I uhm… was just wondering…"

            "Take your time," he said. "Maybe you should sit down." He watched her for a few seconds more, and then replied, "It's only me,"

Only him! She laughed nervously. He was only the boy she was head over heels in love with. That made her heart beat faster. "It's just… the ball," she said quickly. "I was going to ask… maybe, if you wanted to, if you… you… you would come with me." There. She had said it. She had done it, it was over. And it had practically been painless… until she looked at his face.

It held the look of deepest sorrow, mixed with a little of… what was the word? Ah, pity. "Oh," he sighed. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry, but, I already asked Cho… and…"

            "Oh," Ginny said, quickly jumping to her feet to hide the fact that tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks any second. "Well, that's okay, it--- it was stupid to ask anyway… I'll… I'll see you later, Harry."

            "Wait," Harry said, lightly grabbing her arm. They both stared at each other for a minute, and then Harry bent down and kissed her cheek.  "I'll save you as many dances as you want. I promise," he whispered.

Ginny could only nod as she turned and walked back into the castle. Only when the huge oak doors closed, did she break down in sobs. She put a trembling hand to her cheek. It was still warm from when Harry had kissed her.

Stupid. She had been so stupid to ask him. He was the most popular boy in school, and he was with the most beautiful girl. But even that hadn't stopped her. She supposed it could have been worse, but now, as her heart was in a million jagged pieces, she climbed the stairs to her dormitory, trying to forget the look of pity he had held on his face.

Ginny found her way into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were snuggling by the fire, and Ron stood up abruptly, knocking Hermione to the floor when he saw Ginny in tears.

            "Ow! Ron!" Hermione declared, in a heap on the rug.

            "Sorry, Herm," Ron blushed, and offered his hand. He gave her a small kiss before the both of them rushed over to Ginny.

            "Ginny!" Hermione cried, alarmed. "What happened?"

            "He--- he said no," she said quietly. "He was really nice about it, but he said no."

            "He said what!?" Hermione cried.

Ron sat down in a chair, his hands at his temples. "I knew something like this would happen. I knew it." He got up. "Excuse me, I have to go rip my best friend's guts out."

            "Sit there," Hermione shouted, and Ron shrank back. "I'll handle this."

            "What're you going to do!?" Ginny squeaked. "Hermione, don't…"

            "I'm just going to talk to him," she said quietly.

            "Don't force him," Ginny said miserably. "He's made his choice… please, just let it go." And she left the two of them there for her dorm.

            "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

The instant Harry heard Hermione's shriek, he knew he was in trouble. Hell hath no fury when Hermione was mad, But what had he done? Think! He scolded himself as she tore her way towards him. Think, think think…

He still sat outside, doing his homework, waiting for Cho when she skidded to a halt in front of him.

            "Hi Herm,"  he said, and gave a little smile.

            "How could you?" she asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

            "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

            "Ginny," she replied.

            "Gin… Ginny?"

            "You turned her down for the ball!"

            "I know, I feel terrible, but I already asked Cho. What can I do?" he asked,  raking a hand through his hair.

Hermione sighed. "You're not supposed to be with Cho, Harry."

He looked at her, puzzled. "I'm not?"

            "No," she said. "She's not good enough for you. She never has been, she never will be." Hermione rambled, crossing all lines.

            "Hermione, just calm down," Harry said.

            "Harry, you're my best friend. I care so much about you."

            "I care about you too, Herm. What are you getting at?"

            "Harry, are you ready?" Cho had finally shown up.

He looked at Hermione, and then stood up. "Uh--- yeah. Hermione, can we finish this conversation later?"

            "Just think about what I said," she replied before giving him a smile and Cho a look before returning to the castle.

Harry scratched his head. "Okay," he said, not having the faintest clue of what she had been talking about.

End of ch 3!!

Yeah, I know, I'm treating Harry like a typical guy in this chapter, blind to all to signs. Heehee. Don't worry, I promise he'll get allll sweeet ;)

As always, thanks for the reviews. Luv ya all!


	4. Beauty Beneath

Chapter 4

Ginny was just about sick of the library. Well, it was more or less like a doubled-edged sword. If she stayed in the library and did her work like a good girl, then she wouldn't see Harry, and feel her heart break all over again. But now, she was late for lunch, and she was starving. She had gotten about six steps from the library doors when---

Rip—

Her tattered book bag had seen its last day, and the seam had deposited its contents all over the path, and all over a pair of designer shoes. Those shoes belonged to none other than Cho Chang, whose arm was looped in Harry's. Ginny quickly gathered up her belongings, trying to tell herself her worst nightmare wasn't unfolding before her eyes, but it was too late… her ink bottles had smashed, and left ugly spots on Cho's shoes.

            "Watch it!" Cho cried angrily.

            "I'm so… so sorry," Ginny said hastily, stuffing her books back in her bag.

            "Calm down," Harry said, annoyed, and bent down to help Ginny.

            "Calm down?" Cho repeated. "Calm--- calm…" she paused, and then, saw her shoes. "You clumsy little bitch!" she screamed. "Look at my shoes, they're RUINED!"

            "I'm sorry!" Ginny cried. "I'll pay you back whatever you spent…" 

But Ginny knew that was a lie; her parents could never afford to waste money on a pair of designer shoes.

            "And how do you plan to do that!?" Cho cried. "You're poorer than the filth on your robes!"

            "Cho!" Harry yelled angrily. "Ginny is my friend, and you will NOT speak to her like that!"

Ginny lowered her head, and they started to argue, feeling utterly terrible, and saw that Cho was right. She was poor, and her robes barely covered her scrawny ankles. She looked up when Harry lightly grabbed her elbow. She saw Cho retreating in the other direction.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

She slowly nodded.

            "I'm sorry about her," Harry said. "Don't… don't pay any attention." He pointed his wand at her broken bag, said a few words, and the seam mended itself together. "Hermione," he told her with a wink. He then flung it over his shoulder, and they began their way to the Pitch. They walked up into one of the stands.

            "She's right, you know," Ginny said after awhile.

            "What?" Harry asked.

            "All the stuff Cho said," Ginny answered. "I am poor… I could never afford the things she wears…"

            "Having designer clothes doesn't make you a good person," Harry said. "And you're one of the best people I know."

            "Really?" Ginny asked. Did he mean that?

            "Really," Harry said.

            "I don't know, Harry… a lot of people… a lot of people pride themselves on what they have, and I have very little… that was what I deserved."

            "What you deserve?" Harry asked incrediously. "You have no idea what you deserve, Ginny. What you have isn't in riches, or silks, but in your heart, and in those you love and who love you, and it shows through you… it makes your values seem more clear, and it creates a glow about you, a glow I love." He blushed.

Ginny was silent a moment, taking in everything he had said. "Harry… Harry, do you mean that?" she whispered.

Harry reached out and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Yeah," he whispered.

            "Thank you," she whispered. 

            "Don't mention it," he said.

They stared at each other a moment, their faces growing steadily closer.

            "Harry!!"

Cho stood off to the side, tears streaming down her face. Harry jumped back and turned to her. 

            "I'm so sorry, Harry… I don't want to fight…" she wiped her eyes.

Ginny looked to Harry, and felt her heart break. He was here with her, making her feel better, while he had just had a fight with his long-term girlfriend. She couldn't keep him in here any longer, it wasn't right. "You… you should go to her," Ginny said, looking everywhere but at him. "She's your girlfriend… and she needs you. Go."

Harry leaned down and cupped Ginny's face. He then got up, and left after Cho.

A/N:

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Moe: Who rocks, and was the inspiration for this story!!

Amergin, dancerbabe, katc, april and animegirl- rock on!!!!


	5. Feels So Right

Feels So Right

A'N: Here we are, the last chapter!!! 

Ginny couldn't feel any worse. She didn't look as she left the stands, but she knew he had went after her.

Well, it was what he deserved… he deserved being with someone beautiful, and great at Quidditch. Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder, and praying it didn't rip again, walked down to the Pitch. She barely glanced at the figure that was in the doorway. She gave a small gasp, and took a small step back. But the figure was recognizable. It was the one, the only…

            "Harry," she whispered, letting her tears fall freely now. "What're you doing back here?"

            "Well," he said, digging his hands in his pockets. "I uhm, I came back for something…"

            "Oh," she said, nodding. "Did Cho forget her sweater or jacket or something?"

            "Actually," he said, giving a small smile. "I came back for you."

Ginny took a few deep breaths. "Wh… what?"

Harry took a small step toward her. "I've been thinking… and, I should have accepted your invitation to the ball."

Ginny wiped her eyes quickly, but more tears kept coming. "But… but, Cho…"

Harry withdrew his hands from his pockets and clamped them together. "Cho and I… Cho and I aren't going to see each other anymore."

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny's arms were around his neck, and she gave him a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry… I knew she meant a lot to you. That you loved her."

            "Loved her," Harry repeated. 

Ginny took this moment to come to her senses, and finally released him.

Harry cracked his knuckles. "I thought I loved her… I thought she was everything I ever wanted…"

Ginny stared into her lap. "And… and what made you change your mind?"

Harry looked up at her and took her hand. "You, actually."

Ginny trembled. "M-me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you… I… I don't know why it took me this long…"

            "Harry, don't…" she whispered. "Don't… don't talk about the past…"

            "Why?" he asked. "Because I was such an ass to you and pretty much ignored you?"

            "Harry," she whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

            "I just want you to know I'm sorry," Harry said. "I want to get to know you, Ginny. The girl I've hid all these years from."

Ginny stared up into his Emerald eyes. "Oh, Harry…" she sighed. "I don't have as much to offer as Cho does… all I can give to you is my love, the love for you I've always had."

Harry grinned at her. "That's all I want."

Small water droplets began falling on them from the sky. Ginny looked up. It was truly as if the angels were crying. Crying for her, crying for him, crying for the relationship they hid all those years from.

            "We should get going," Ginny said, about to mimic the angel's movements and start crying herself. "It's starting to rain,"

            "I like the rain," he said, and pulled his cloak over both of them.

Ginny snuggled up next to Harry.

            "Yeah," Harry whispered. "This feels good."

Ginny turned to him and smiled.

He reached out a trailed a finger down her face. "You're beautiful," he told her.

And then came the tears. "I've been waiting so long for you to say something like that," Ginny whispered.

Harry leaned forward, and kissed her.

Ginny's world seemed to dissolve, and only she and Harry remained there, just the two of them, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

            "I could stay here all day," she whispered.

            "I wouldn't have a problem with that," Harry said, pulling her closer to him.

Ginny smiled as she lay her head on his chest, and just behind the school, she saw the pastels of a rainbow.

This, Ginny thought with a sigh. Was where she belonged.

The end!!!!

As always, thanks for the reviews!!! Moe--- this story wouldn't have been anything without ya!!! Thanks for all the inspiration, the laughs, the craziness, it's always a wild ride with you around! ***Sobs***

To all my other reviewers- Thanks from the bottom of my little heart!!


End file.
